


inside the snitch

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did we play with a rigged Snitch? What the hell?” Jensen asks, not sure what’s going on.<br/>“Will you shut up and let me propose already?” Jared says, fully exasperated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inside the snitch

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~  
>  **A/N:** This and yesterdays idea from [here](http://www.buzzfeed.com/peggy/awesome-marriage-proposals-you-couldnt-say-no-to) I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 16 ☺ Past the halfway mark!

“Catch the Snitch, Jensen, c’mon use those reflexes!”

Jensen ignores Jared’s shouts, and leans down on his broom, angling it for maximum speed as he races towards the fluttering and ever elusive winged ball so he can catch up to the opposing team and win the match.

It is professors versus students and with the stakes so high - 1 week of no homework (which wasn’t even a real punishment for the professors because less to grade but it’s not like they’d let those monsters in on that information) versus 1 week of amazing behavior – Jensen did not want to lose the match to his students. The sixth years were an especially rowdy bunch this year and Jensen was ready for a week of silence from them.

So he follows the Snitch, weaving in and out of the way of Bludgers, going around the hoops and avoiding the Quaffle, all while hot on the trail of the Golden Snitch. 

Finally, it’s within grabbing distance and he wraps his hand around it mere seconds before the other Seeker. Because both of them have such momentum, they crash into each other midair and topple to the ground. The last thing Jensen feels is air as he rushes to meet the ground, falling off his broom.

\--

Jensen cracks his eyes open and winces at the bright light. It suddenly gets dimmer as someone murmurs a spell.

“How are you doing, Sleeping Beauty? You took quite a fall there.” While Jared’s words are teasing, Jensen can sense the underlying worry.

“Did we win?” He seems to be fine, and he thinks he knows the answer, but he wants to make sure. 

“Well the Snitch still clutched in your hands seems to say yes,” Jared tells him and Jensen’s eyes fly open at that. It’s true, the Snitch is still flapping it’s wings in his palm, almost tickling him. He doesn’t want to let it go in the Infirmary because Danneel would kick his ass if he let it loose, but it doesn’t seem like it’s going to fly off.

Jared gingerly takes the Snitch from him and when Jensen is about to protest, he presses a little section below the wing and Jensen gasps when the Snitch starts to open.

“Did we play with a rigged Snitch? What the hell?” Jensen asks, not sure what’s going on.

“Will you shut up and let me propose already?” Jared says, fully exasperated. 

Jensen’s mouth snaps shut as that as he notices that indeed, lying in Jared’s palm, is a ring that had fallen out of the Snitch.

“I was hoping for a double victory, the win and then you saying yes to my romantic proposal, but you had to go and fall to the ground didn’t you?” Jared says.

Jensen wants to argue, because it’s not like it’s his fault. And Jared was cheering him on minutes before he caught the thing anyway. 

“Will you shut up and propose to me already?” Jensen says instead, because that seems more important anyway. Jared rolls his eyes at him in a fond manner and holds the ring up.

“I had no idea that coming here would bring me to one of the best experiences in my professional and my personal life. And you play a major role in both of them. I want every day to be amazing and I know it will be because you’d be a part of it. Jensen, will you marry me?” Jared looks at him with such a soft expression that Jensen’s heart feels like it’s tripping over itself, beating in double time. 

“Yes,” he breathes and Jared smiles, placing the ring on Jensen’s finger and pulling him in gently for a kiss. 

“Okay, I let you have your cheesy proposal, but the patient needs to rest,” comes Danneel’s voice from beside them and Jensen groans. She picks the worst times to interrupt. 

“You’re evil,” Jensen tells her and she just grins at him.

Jared pecks his cheek and leans in to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll sneak in later with some chocolate frogs.”

Jensen loves his fiancée.


End file.
